


Close Encounters

by terma_archivist



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Fifteen years. It's been fifteen years since the Array pulled the Maquis ship and Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. I had expected to be away a few weeks at most on our mission to the Badlands. How was I to know that this ship would become home to over a hundred Voyagers making our way back to the Alpha Quadrant or that I would find love in the unlikeliest places. Voyagers... that's what we call ourselves now. Oh not when we meet new races of course, then I'm still Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, but amongst ourselves we're Voyagers. The terms sprang up a few years ago, partly because of our ship's name and partly due to our lifestyle. No one will admit to being the first to coin the term, but I'd bet a month's replicator rations on Tom; it's typical of him. I think the change to thinking of Voyager as home began ten or eleven years ago, not long after most of us got messages from home through the Hirogen relay network.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres, Chakotay/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 3
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> The first story in this series was my very first fanfic, and I was soon distracted by other fandoms. But now it's my turn to be coerced into doing a sequel. So, Nic, Row, here you go! And thanks to both of you for beta even if I didn't always take your advice. :)

  
**Close Encounters  
by Orithain**

  
Carrying her tray of Neelix's latest offering (B'elanna refused to call anything that glowed purple "dinner") over to the corner, she joined Tom who didn't seem to be eating either. She just didn't think the meal's appearance had much to do with Tom's lack of appetite. Ever since he found out that his father had sent him a message, then that the relay station was destroyed before the message could be recovered, Tom Paris had withdrawn into a moody silence. Not even B'elanna or Harry seemed able to reach him. The half-Klingon engineer wasn't sure whether Paris' silence was better or worse than the cocky attitude the pilot usually displayed when trying to hide strong emotions. 

"Voyager to Paris." B'elanna was seriously considering hitting Tom with her dinner to gain his attention. She was just afraid of the possible toxic side effects of the gently glowing whatever it was. 

Tom started. "Sorry, B'elanna, I guess I was a bit distracted." 

"Distracted? Tom, you actually ate some of this stuff. I'm not sure Neelix didn't use warp plasma as one of the ingredients." 

Tom glanced down at his plate and did a double take. "Gods, I hope you'll all have a nice funeral for me when I'm gone." Paris' moment of humor subsided quickly. "You know, I wish the admiral never sent that letter. I know I said I'd believe that he said he was proud of me, missed me, but even if that's true, it still brought everything back. I have a life here on Voyager, doing a job I care about, with people I care about and who care about me. I was finally starting to believe that I might be worth something, hell, even Chakotay doesn't hate me anymore. Of everyone on this ship, I have the least to go back to." 

He saw B'elanna draw breath to speak and continued quickly, "I know, all of you Maquis've lost a lot, finding out that most of your friends are dead or in prison, that you lost the war without even being there. I really do understand that, but it doesn't change how I feel. Here, for the first time in a long time, I have a family and friends. I don't want to go back, not to the Alpha Quadrant, not to prison, not to the person I used to be." He met B'elanna's eyes. "Maybe it's time to admit that we're not Starfleet or Maquis anymore, but a single group of travelers, of... of Voyagers, and this ship is our home." 

"You can say that, Tom, after seeing how excited and happy everyone was to get mail from home, how happy Harry was?" B'elanna didn't try to hide her disappointment. 

"Yeah, I can. Look how depressed Harry was until he got that letter, and look how many people found out that their loved ones had moved on without them. I may not know what was in every letter, but I saw a lot of people looking pretty depressed after they got their letters." He sighed and looked out at the stars for a moment. "Sure, nearly everyone would be ecstatic if we got home tomorrow and most would be able to pick up the pieces of their lives, but we're probably not going to get home tomorrow. Even with Kes throwing us beyond Borg space, we've got 55 years to go unless we find some kind of shortcut. I don't know about you, but I expect that to be the major chunk of my life." 

"Tom," B'elanna started, not sure what to say. Despite everyone's excitement at the letters from home and their renewed determination to get back, Tom did have a point. It was unlikely that Voyager would get back to the Alpha Quadrant before they were old men and women, at best. Still, it worried her to see how alienated Tom felt from his old life. Granted, he had changed a lot, for the better, but he actively wanted to stay more than 50,000 light years from home. "You're right, it will take us a long time to get back home, if we ever do. But that's the point, it is home." 

"Is it, B'elanna? Think about it. We've been out here for close to five years. We're not Starfleet and Maquis anymore, we're something new, something we grew into together. People on this ship have developed relationships, some of them in spite of marriages back 'home'. We've made friends and enemies here. We've lived a significant part of our lives right here on Voyager. 

"Look at my own case. Despite getting lost, injured, tortured or imprisoned nearly every time I've stepped off the ship, I can honestly say this is the first time in my life I've been happy." 

B'elanna stared at Tom after his impassioned speech. She didn't have a lot to go back to in the Alpha Quadrant either, but she couldn't understand not wanting to go back. Fortunately, she was due back in Engineering, so she let the conversation drop and left. 

Tom was off duty that day so hung around the mess hall a while longer, not really wanting to be alone just then. As he was about to leave, Commander Chakotay came in for a snack on his way off shift. After taking one look at the still glowing remnants of lunch, Chakotay headed for the replicator and a dish of fruit salad. Still eyeing lunch as if afraid it would attack him if he turned his back, the commander came over to join Tom. 

Paris grinned as the commander sat down, noticing the way the older man eyed his lunch tray suspiciously. "Don't worry, Chakotay, I've been sitting with it for over an hour, and it hasn't attacked me yet. I'm just waiting to see if it tries to leave under its own power." 

Chakotay grinned back at the blond pilot. "Just because something doesn't attack you, Paris, doesn't mean anything. Even new life forms might have standards." //But I'd like to attack you, throw you over this table and take you till I'm the only thing in your mind.// 

Tom widened his big, blue eyes at the other man. "I'm hurt, Chakotay. Are you telling me you're immune to my attractions?" //Give me the slightest chance, and I'll prove to you just what you've been missing.// 

The commander looked up from his plate and met the other man's eyes at that moment. Both froze as they recognized the briefly unhidden wanting in the other's gaze. "Tom—" "Chakotay—" Both men began to speak at the same time and stopped. 

Tom rushed into speech. "Sorry, Commander, I just remembered I have to get things ready for a surprise for B'elanna after her shift. I've gotta go." 

"That's alright, Tom, I told Kathryn I'd stop by after my shift. She's probably wondering what's keeping me. I should go too." 

The two men left the messhall in silence, side by side, afraid to look at each other. Awareness strummed between them as they strode down the corridor, their steps in synch. As they entered the turbolift, Tom glanced at Chakotay out the corner of his eye, only to find the commander staring at him like a starving man at a banquet. Both looked away hastily. 

After exiting the turbolift and heading down the corridor towards officers' quarters, Chakotay hesitated perceptibly when Tom stopped at the entrance to his quarters. The pilot stepped in quickly without turning around, and the commander continued on his way. 

"Gods! Why now?" Tom groaned as headed for the replicator, wishing he could get something a lot stronger than synthehol. He had wanted Chakotay since the first moment he saw him when he joined the Maquis but had always thought the older man despised him. Maybe he had at one time, but Tom knew what he had seen in the commander's eyes back in the messhall. Part of him was thrilled that Chakotay returned his feelings, but most of him was frustrated. Now Chakotay wanted him, now that he was involved with B'elanna, who was one of his best friends in addition to being his lover. Tom wouldn't hurt her for anything. Not to mention that Chakotay was finally openly in a relationship with the captain; Tom refused to analyze his feelings for Kathryn Janeway, but he knew he didn't want to hurt her either. "Shit!" 

Meanwhile Chakotay was entertaining very similar thoughts as he tried unsuccessfully to meditate in his own quarters. He didn't actually have any plans to get together with Kathryn but like Tom, had invoked his lover's name in an attempt to ward off temptation. On arriving in his quarters, he had commed the captain and made arrangements to meet her for dinner. Since then, however, he had been unable to get a certain blond pilot out of his thoughts. "Gods," he groaned aloud, "why didn't I see it six months ago! It's too late now." Chakotay had been attracted to Tom the moment he met him, and since getting stuck in the Delta Quadrant and seeing behind some of Paris' many defenses, he had fallen in love with the younger man. But their initial interactions had set the tone and as far as Chakotay could see, Tom Paris considered him an enemy or at best a convenient target for his biting humor. Now it seemed he'd been wrong about Paris' feelings, but the pilot was involved with Chakotay's friend and former lover, while Chakotay himself had finally found his way into Janeway's bed. They couldn't hurt the two women who both meant so much to each of them. 

* * *

Tom and B'elanna were sitting in the messhall having dinner (which fortunately neither glowed nor contained leola root) when Janeway and Chakotay came in. B'elanna saw them and motioned them over as they got their dinners. The captain nodded and headed for the other two officers, Chakotay following without really noticing where they were going. Tom glanced up just as his commanding officers reached the table, and his eyes met Chakotay's. 

Both men froze, unable to tear their gazes away. They both flushed deeply as they stared into each other's eyes. B'elanna and Kathryn watched them in surprise at first, then with budding amusement. The women looked at each other inquisitively only to find that neither had known the men had finally acknowledged their attraction. 

Not wanting the whole crew to realize what was going on, B'elanna greeted Chakotay, drawing his attention and breaking the trance he and Tom were in. Chakotay mumbled a greeting as he and Kathryn sat down, while Tom practically buried his face in his plate. Kathryn hastily took a swallow of her coffee to hide the grin trying to break across her face. 

Unable to resist, Kathryn turned to Tom as he took a mouthful of his soup and asked, "So Tom, how did you manage to entertain yourself on your day off?" While Paris attempted to regain his breath after choking, the captain regarded him with a look of innocent inquiry. Chakotay had a wooden expression on his face as he tried to hide his horror. B'elanna, unable to keep a straight face, hastened over to Neelix, pretending she wanted a glass of water. 

Finally regaining his breath, Tom stared at Janeway suspiciously, noting the gleam in her eyes. He glanced over at Chakotay who was also eyeing Kathryn askance. She couldn't know what they had discovered... could she? Nah, she'd be furious if she thought her lover and protege were lusting after each other. "Actually, Captain," Tom finally replied, "I just took it easy, didn't do anything in particular. It was a nice, relaxing day." //And I never told a bigger lie in my life.// 

"Oh, that's too bad," Kathryn responded, "from your reactions, I thought maybe you and Chakotay had finally pulled your heads out of the sand." 

It was Chakotay's turn to choke while Tom's jaw hit the table. Neither man appeared capable of speech, so B'elanna, who had returned in time to hear the captain's last remark, added, "I hoped you two were finally going to stop dancing around each other and acknowledge what was going on. Lying to yourself must be a human trait." 

"Wha-?" Tom was less than coherent. 

"Gods, Tom," B'elanna continued, "If we could harness the energy the two of you generate, we wouldn't need the warp drive. Go lock yourselves in a room for a few days and get it out of your systems!" 

"B-b-but," Chakotay was so shocked he was stuttering, "Kathryn... you ... we ..." Even Tom had to smile at that masterpiece of clarity. 

"What B'elanna is trying to say," Kathryn explained, "Is that neither of us is willing to be second best. We can't get past this until you decide who you really want to be with. And you won't be able to do that until you admit that you want each other and do something about it." With that Kathryn and B'elanna stood up to leave. "Commander, Lieutenant, you are both off duty for the next three days. I don't want to see either of you before that time is up." 

Paris and Chakotay stared after the women, neither of them quite able to believe the last few minutes had been real. "Well," Tom finally spoke while conspicuously avoiding looking at the commander, "That was surreal." 

"So now what?" 

Tom started to laugh. "Well, Commander, I could be wrong, but I think we're under orders to go fuck ourselves silly." 

Chakotay stared at him for a moment then started to laugh as well. "Far be it for me to disobey my commanding officer. Your place or mine?" 

Tom's laughter stopped abruptly, and he met Chakotay's eyes. "We're really going to do this." 

"One way or another, Paris, we will make love. And if we don't get out of here soon, I may just fulfill one of my fantasies." Accurately reading the other man's thoughts, Tom snorted. "Sorry, Chakotay, you'd have to give me more notice so I could sell tickets. If I'm going to be on exhibit, I insist on getting something out of it. And the name's Tom." 

"Trust me, _Tom_ , you'd get something out of it. I very much doubt you'd even notice anyone else in the room." The pilot's blue eyes darkened almost to sapphire and his breathing grew ragged. Chakotay gasped as he read the complete surrender in the younger man's eyes. "Anything you want, Kotay. Just name it." 

Chakotay stood up abruptly. "Come on, Tom, let's go. I'm not going to share the sight of you with anyone. I want you in my bed, _now_." Tom nodded almost submissively as he followed the older man to his quarters, but the commander wasn't fooled. Paris was being so agreeable because they both wanted the same thing, badly. The blond was, however, so far from being submissive as to be almost laughable. It was his nature to challenge authority at every turn, and that was never going to change. But that was fine with Chakotay, he thought it would be fun to alternate taking the lead. 

As they entered his quarters, a sudden thought struck Chakotay. "Tom, I've been making assumptions, have you ever done this before?" 

Tom grinned. "Kotay, are you asking if I'm a _virgin_?" 

Chakotay had to laugh. "Hardly, I meant with a _man_ , you idiot." 

"I've never discriminated on the basis of gender. I've always been attracted to both sexes. What about you?" 

"The same." Not really wanting to talk, Chakotay reached for the other man. He drew the taller man into his arms, gently nibbling at his jaw as he brought their bodies into perfect alignment. The difference in height frustrated Chakotay momentarily, but Tom was more than happy to lean down the small amount necessary to meet his lips. Their first kiss was no gentle exploration but an explosion of the desire they'd been hiding for years. Their tongues dueled as each tried to explore the other's mouth. 

By the time they dragged their mouths apart to gasp in some much-needed air, both men were half-naked. Now that they were separated, they were able to drag off the remainder of their clothing. Tom stopped half out of his uniform top, his only remaining piece of clothing, when he glanced over to see Chakotay's bronzed skin revealed. Chakotay grinned and stepped back when Tom reached for him. 

Passion-glazed blue eyes shot up to meet brown, momentarily fearful that the older man had changed his mind. The commander shook his head teasingly. "Uh uh, blondie, you can look but not touch until you're as bare as I am." Tom grinned back and ripped off his uniform with absolutely no concern for the replicator rations it would cost him to replace the torn garment. Once bare, Tom stepped up to Chakotay, sliding his arms around the other man and shivering in pleasure at the sensation of skin against skin. 

Tom began to explore the commander's body, caressing every bit of skin he could reach and slowly drawing his mouth across his lover. He kept eye contact with the older man as much as possible, wanting to catch every reaction. When he reached Chakotay's chest, he changed tactics, settling in for a prolonged stay. He licked and kissed the commander's chest, coming close to but never quite touching his nipples, occasionally giving a quick nip to the bronzed flesh tempting him and quickly soothing the brief sting with swipes of his tongue. Finally, Chakotay, whose own hands had been busy exploring Tom's body to their mutual pleasure, grasped Tom's head and drew the blond to his aching nipples. 

Chakotay's entire body arched into the younger man when his lips closed around his aching nipple. Tom suckled the stiffened bud of flesh, bringing one hand up to stimulate its mate while the other moved downward to Chakotay's aching cock. 

"Spirits," Chakotay groaned as Tom's hand moved past his cock to cup his balls. Hearing the older man's cry, Tom grinned at him before dropping to his knees. Chakotay's hands clenched on the blond's shoulders as the younger man leaned in to him. Tom flicked his tongue into the other man's navel, causing his stomach muscles to clench, before gradually licking his way down to the flesh waiting for him. Just as his tongue would have touched the commander's cock, Tom stopped, settled back on his heels and looked up into his lover's eyes, ignoring Chakotay's whimper and attempt to drag him closer. "Gods, Kotay, you taste even better than I imagined." 

With that, Tom ran his tongue the length of the underside of Chakotay's cock, drawing a cry from the older man. Chakotay's hips surged forward, seeking more contact, but Tom was firmly in control. He nibbled his way along the length, briefly drawing the head into his mouth to taste the droplets of liquid already waiting for him before working his way back down to the commander's balls which still rested in his hand. Tom's mouth replaced his busy fingers. 

Feeling his balls sucked into Tom's mouth, Chakotay forced his eyes open and looked down just in time to see the pilot shift back and swallow his cock to the root. The sudden suction and sight of the blond head between his legs was enough for the commander, and he came, crying Tom's name. 

Tom continued sucking until he had drawn every drop of semen from his lover, then released him as the commander's moan told him that he was becoming too sensitive. Chakotay sank to his knees in front of Tom who drew him into a deep kiss, letting him taste himself. Chakotay reached out to grasp Tom's stiff cock, pumping his fist along the rigid flesh. 

"Oh yeah, Kotay, that's so good, gods yes, oh, fuck don't stop... " Tom was almost there when Chakotay stopped and firmly gripped the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm. "What the fuck did you stop for!" Tom nearly screamed at him. 

"Easy, lover, you're not done yet. You don't get to come until you're so deep inside me that I feel like you're going to come up my throat." Tom shuddered at Chakotay's words, nearly exploding from that alone. 

Chakotay pulled the other man to his feet, drawing him into the bedroom. He released the blond and moved to the bed. After getting some lube out of the drawer by the bed, Chakotay settled on his knees in the center of the bed with his back to Tom. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure he had the pilot's full attention, Chakotay began to lube himself up. 

Watching his lover preparing his own ass, Tom started to pant. When Chakotay began to push back against his fingers, Tom snapped. In one fluid motion he sprang onto the bed, landing behind the commander. He grabbed the lube, smoothing some over his cock with shaking fingers and positioned himself. Before entering, he probed Chakotay with his fingers to make sure he was open enough, drawing a scream from the older man when he rubbed over his prostate. 

Tom pushed in, pausing at the commander's involuntary gasp, waiting till the pain receded. He reached around to Chakotay's cock, and soon Chakotay was pushing back against him, pleading for more. Tom started to move, releasing Chakotay's cock to grip his lover's hips as he began to thrust harder. Chakotay pumped himself in time with Tom's thrusts inside him, crying out with each one. The sensation of Tom deep inside him pushed him over the edge, and he came screaming Tom's name. Chakotay's muscles clenching on Tom in orgasm were all Tom needed, and he came seconds after his lover. 

Tom collapsed forward against Chakotay's back, nearly unconscious. After a short time he withdrew from the commander, dropping down flat on the bed. Chakotay dragged himself into the bathroom to clean up and brought back a damp cloth for Tom. Chakotay crawled back into bed beside the blond to try to get some sleep. Tom shifted over until he was draped over Chakotay, his head tucked into the commander's shoulder and the big man's arms around him. Contentedly, both men drifted into sleep. 

Tom was momentarily disoriented when he woke up the next morning, wondering why the computer hadn't woken him for his shift. Then he realized he wasn't alone, opening his eyes to find himself lying half on top of Chakotay. Finally remembering that the captain had given them the next three days off, Tom was in no hurry to move away from his warm pillow. In fact, his morning erection was urging him to get a lot closer. Meeting Chakotay's half-open eyes, he found no objections to his plan. 

A long while later, showered and dressed, the two men sat eating a breakfast that probably could have fed the entire alpha shift. After their recent exertions, both were hungry. Eventually they could eat no more and after cleaning up, moved to Chakotay's couch. 

They sat side by side, not touching except their hands that clung together. Tom raised miserable blue eyes to Chakotay, "What do we do now, Kotay?" He looked away momentarily before continuing, "I love you." 

Chakotay tightened his grip on Tom's hand. "I don't know, Tom. I love you, too." 

They sat in silent misery for a very long time. 

* * *

"So, Captain, how long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?" B'elanna questioned. 

"Although they're both pig-headed, neither of them is stupid. I think they'll get it all sorted out in the three days they have." 

"I certainly hope so. It's long past time they realized that all four of us belong together." With that the chief engineer of the Federation starship Voyager flipped over on top of her captain, trapping the other woman among the pillows on her bed, and moved in for a long, deep kiss. 

* * *

Author Email: [email removed]   
Webpage: [ The Den of Sin](http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S)   
Rating: NC-17   
Fifteen years. It's been fifteen years since the Array pulled the Maquis ship and Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. I had expected to be away a few weeks at most on our mission to the Badlands. How was I to know that this ship would become home to over a hundred Voyagers making our way back to the Alpha Quadrant or that I would find love in the unlikeliest places.   
Voyagers... that's what we call ourselves now. Oh not when we meet new races of course, then I'm still Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, but amongst ourselves we're Voyagers. The terms sprang up a few years ago, partly because of our ship's name and partly due to our lifestyle. No one will admit to being the first to coin the term, but I'd bet a month's replicator rations on Tom; it's typical of him.   
I think the change to thinking of Voyager as home began ten or eleven years ago, not long after most of us got messages from home through the Hirogen relay network.   
---


	2. To Boldly Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years. It's been fifteen years since the Array pulled the Maquis ship and Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. I had expected to be away a few weeks at most on our mission to the Badlands. How was I to know that this ship would become home to over a hundred Voyagers making our way back to the Alpha Quadrant or that I would find love in the unlikeliest places. Voyagers... that's what we call ourselves now. Oh not when we meet new races of course, then I'm still Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, but amongst ourselves we're Voyagers. The terms sprang up a few years ago, partly because of our ship's name and partly due to our lifestyle. No one will admit to being the first to coin the term, but I'd bet a month's replicator rations on Tom; it's typical of him. I think the change to thinking of Voyager as home began ten or eleven years ago, not long after most of us got messages from home through the Hirogen relay network.

  
**To Boldly Go  
by Orithain**

  
After three days alone in Chakotay's cabin, the commander and Tom Paris were not looking forward to dealing with the rest of the crew, especially not Kathryn Janeway and B'elanna Torres. Even though it had been the women's idea for the two of them to get together, the men couldn't shake the feeling that their lovers would not be pleased by the results. 

"I'm sure they expected us to get it out of our systems so we could concentrate on them," Tom stated with the air of someone weary of pointing out the obvious. 

Chakotay glared at the younger man. "It doesn't really matter what they expected, Tom. The fact of the matter is that I'm in love with you. And unless you've been lying to me, you're in love with me, too." 

"Of course I wasn't lying!" Tom seemed insulted. "But the captain and B'elanna..." 

"I do love Kathryn, and if I had never met you, I would be very happy with her. But I did meet you, and now I know I can have you. She would always be second best for me, and she'd know it. Kathryn Janeway has too much pride to accept that." 

Tom groaned. "Great, just great. You've just described my situation with B'elanna perfectly... well, except that I'm not sure we'd make it work. It's entirely likely she'd kill me at some point. Does it strike you, Kotay, that making enemies of the captain and the chief engineer is not the action of wise men? We're going to be stuck on this one little ship with them for the next sixty years, give or take." 

"I could always push you out an airlock and solve all my problems!" 

Tom retreated into an injured silence. 

* * *

While Chakotay attempted to coax Tom out of his sulk, the objects of their dismay were having breakfast in the captain's ready room. Finished eating, the two women leaned back to enjoy their coffee. 

"So, how nervous do you think they are?" B'elanna broached the topic on both their minds. 

"They would probably rather be re-entering Borg space," Kathryn laughed. "Unless of course, they're still lying to themselves." 

"I doubt it. I checked the computer logs. Neither of them has left Chakotay's quarters since they got there three and half days ago. After that long, they have to have admitted they're in love with each other." 

Kathryn sighed. "If it were anyone else, I'd agree with you, but those two are so stubborn, I wouldn't lay odds either way." 

"Assuming they have in fact admitted it to themselves, how do you think they'll handle it? I didn't go to all this trouble to lose both of them. How do we make them see that they can have each other and us too?" 

"Knowing Chakotay, I'd say they'll try to do the noble thing, admit their change of heart to each of us and settle down together. Chakotay'll be on his guard against me, probably not wanting to insult me or some such thing, and Tom the same with you." An almost evil grin spread across Kathryn's face, making B'elanna look twice for canary feathers. "So we'll switch hit." 

B'elanna developed a matching grin. "It has been a long time since I had Chakotay. This should be fun." She hesitated a moment, "I never asked, Kathryn, are you attracted to Tom?" 

Janeway grinned. "I'm the captain, B'elanna, not dead. I defy you to find any live human woman who isn't attracted to Thomas Eugene Paris, at least physically." 

"So you're not worried about the crew's reaction to you being with Tom?" 

Kathryn laughed. "If I can get involved with two men and a women, I think Tom being one of them is the least of my concerns. Besides, we're probably going to be out here for a very long time. I refuse to be lonely and miserable the entire time. And I don't really want to watch Chakotay pine for Tom for the next sixty years either." 

"I think we're all going to be very happy... once we settle Tom and Chakotay. So, how'll we set it up?" 

"After the briefing I'll ask Chakotay to stay for a moment and tell him that we want to talk to the two of them in private. I'll invite them to my quarters for dinner, and when they get there, once they've relaxed a little, we'll jump them." 

B'elanna licked her lips. "If we do this right, we may get all four of us together before morning." 

"That is the plan." 

The two women grinned at each other and, hearing the warning the captain had programmed, moved in to the briefing room to join the rest of the senior staff. Tom and Chakotay were already there, conspicuously not looking at each other. Harry seemed baffled by the atmosphere, and Seven was watching the two men closely. Janeway often thought the former Borg understood more about human interaction than she was willing to admit. 

As planned, Kathryn spoke to Chakotay after the briefing and asked him to let Tom know of the dinner plans. Watching the very uneasy commander leave, Janeway mused that command prerogative could be fun sometimes. 

B'elanna found one excuse after another to remain on the bridge that day; there was no way she was going to miss even a moment of the men's reactions. Of course, she and Janeway didn't dare look at each other or they would have been on the floor laughing. Tom spent the entire shift staring straight ahead at the view screen, while Chakotay looked everywhere but toward the pilot. Even Tuvok noticed the atmosphere, and one eyebrow seemed to have taken up permanent residence near his hairline. 

At the end of the shift Tom nearly ran from the bridge, much as he had at lunch, desperate to escape before he had to talk to anyone. Chakotay, in the middle of a report, watched enviously, wishing he could get away so easily. Much to his surprise, Kathryn left while he was still working, simply reminding him that dinner would be at 1800 in her quarters. 

By the time Janeway reached her quarters, B'elanna was waiting for her inside. Their eyes met, and both women collapsed into laughter. Several minutes later, B'elanna wiped the tears from her eyes and managed to speak, not looking at Kathryn. 

"Do you think they've managed to develop ulcers in just one day? I've never seen anyone as tense and nervous as Tom and Chakotay were today. I didn't think I'd make it through the day without laughing in their faces." 

"I know," Janeway laughed. "It didn't help that I could see Harry looking so bewildered, and I could just imagine Tuvok's expression, too. We have to settle this tonight, or we'll never get anything done again. I'm sure I'll be getting a report from my chief of security about the drop in efficiency on the bridge." 

A smile reminiscent of a cat who'd got into a vat of cream appeared on the chief engineer's face. "It will NOT be a hardship to settle this, Kathryn. I'm really looking forward to making love with Chakotay again before we all get together afterward. Speaking of which, you only have one bedroom. How are we going to handle the first act of this little production?" 

"Let's just see how it goes. If we're convincing enough, we may not need more than one bed at all." At that moment the chime sounded, and Chakotay and Tom arrived. 

Kathryn's original plan had been to have dinner before tackling the subject that concerned everyone, but seeing how nervous the two men looked, she decided to leave the food for later. She didn't think either man would be able to eat. Motioning them to sit on the couch beside B'elanna, she settled into the chair closest to Tom. 

Chakotay suddenly seemed to decide to set the record straight. "Captain... Kathryn, we, that is Tom and I... we have to...." This not being part of Janeway's plan, she ignored the commander's somewhat incoherent attempt at speech. Instead, she stood up and pounced on Tom. Chakotay trailed off into silence, staring at his female lover sitting on his male lover's lap, kissing him. 

After an initial shocked moment Tom responded enthusiastically. Although startled to find himself with an armful of Kathryn Janeway, her tongue down his throat and busy fingers at his cock cleared up her intentions for him admirably. Not one to hurt a lady's feelings, Tom was obliged to respond ... or so he planned to explain to Chakotay. In the meantime Tom intended to savor every moment with Kathryn. With that in mind he pressed a hand over hers in his lap, stopping her movements. 

Surprised, Kathryn drew back from their kiss. "You don't like that?" 

"I like it too much, Kat. If you keep that up, I'll leave you high and dry." 

Janeway grinned. "Hardly dry, Tom. And I assure you, we'll both be satisfied before we're done." 

Tom laughed. "But as they say, ladies first." He ran his hand under the loose tunic-style top Kathryn wore over a matching long skirt, finding to his pleasure that she was not wearing a bra. He stripped off the top, throwing it aside as he feasted his eyes on her small breasts, licking his lips in anticipation. 

Chakotay watched in surprise, shocked to discover that he was getting turned on by his lovers making love to each other. He knew how each of them would react to certain touches, and he waited anxiously for them to continue. 

B'elanna shifted around to get a better view, one of her hands busy between her legs as she watched her lovers together. 

By now Tom was feasting on his captain's breasts, almost certainly a breech of Starfleet protocol, but no one in the room seemed inclined to lodge a protest. Kathryn had pushed Tom's shirt off his shoulders after unbuttoning it, and he shrugged it the rest of the way off before returning his hands to their exploration of her body. She cooperated with his efforts to remove her skirt by raising her hips enough for him to push it down. This left her naked on his lap, something that everyone appreciated. Tom kissed her again, one hand stroking her breasts while the other probed between her legs. His fingers slid inside her easily, as she was even wetter than he'd hoped. 

Kathryn gasped when two of Tom's fingers entered her, arching her back in pleasure. She scrabbled frantically at the fastening of his pants, wanting him inside her now. She freed him quickly, stopping to caress him. She wanted him naked, but she didn't want him to stop touching her to stand up. 

Seeing Kathryn's dilemma, Chakotay moved over to Tom and told him to lift up for a second. When he did, Chakotay pulled his slacks off, along with his shoes and socks. The motion had driven Tom's fingers deeper inside Janeway, and she cried out with the pleasure, her own hand speeding up on Tom's dripping cock. Suddenly she twisted away from Tom's hand, remaining poised over his erection for an instant before sliding down on it. 

While Kathryn rode him, Tom reached between her legs, stroking her clitoris to increase her pleasure, and latching onto a nipple with his teeth. He worried it gently while her movements sped up, and he could feel himself close to coming as well. Then Chakotay whispered something in his ear, and he moaned. Tom suddenly thrust up hard into Kat at the same instant as he bit down on her nipple, and she screamed his name as she came. 

Tom stood up carefully, making sure to remain inside Kathryn and carried her to the bed, Chakotay and B'elanna following them. Kathryn whimpered at the sensations when Tom walked across the room and held on tightly when he lowered them both onto the bed. Tom remained on his knees, holding Kat to him while Chakotay piled the pillows under her hips. When he was done, Kathryn was raised to a height that made it comfortable for Tom to rest on all fours. 

Chakotay climbed onto the bed behind Tom, accepting the lube that B'elanna handed him from her position at the head of the bed. Chakotay quickly applied the slick to himself and Tom, stretching his lover briefly, then working his way inside. Tom pushed back onto Chakotay, relishing the fullness but wanting more. Then he pushed forward into Kathryn, drawing a gasp from her as he established a rhythm, bouncing between his two lovers. Kathryn flowed from one orgasm to the next, helpless against such pleasure. All three were moaning with pleasure until Chakotay finally thrust into Tom harder than before, hitting his prostate even as the impact forced Tom deeper into Kathryn. Kathryn hit another peak, Tom exploded, and Chakotay rammed into Tom a couple more times before following them into bliss. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Chakotay pulled out of Tom and stretched out on the bed. Tom disengaged from Kathryn, who seemed to have passed out at the end, and lay down in Chakotay's arms. 

B'elanna shifted down from her position above them and crawled over Kathryn to bury her face between the other woman's legs. She could taste Tom mixed in with Kathryn's own flavor, and she growled with pleasure. She probed deeply with her tongue, trying to catch all their combined juices, withdrawing and coming back again and again. 

Janeway swam up from her haze of pleasure to find B'elanna fucking her with her tongue and her body on the brink of exploding again. She also saw B'elanna's dripping vagina over her face, and she raised her head to lick the soft folds. 

The sudden sensation made B'elanna cry out and bite down on the clitoris she was sucking. Kathryn came again and pushed B'elanna away from her over-sensitized body. She couldn't stand any more for a while. 

B'elanna growled again, needing to come. She looked over at Tom and Chakotay, both of whom had been aroused by her display with Kathryn. In one lithe move B'elanna was off Kathryn and on top of a very startled Tom. She sheathed him inside herself instantly and started to ride him hard. 

Tom tried to reach for her, but she snarled at him and held his wrists down beside his head. Chakotay shifted onto his knees at Tom's head and held Tom's wrists, freeing B'elanna's hands. She sat up, staring into Tom's eyes, and reached on hand between her legs to rub her clit while the other one played with her breasts. 

Tom groaned at the sight before him and the feeling of B'elanna riding him. He thrust up into her, matching her rhythm, and making her cry out. He arched his head back, brushing against Chakotay's cock and drawing a groan from the older man. 

Tom grinned up at him. "Let me take care of that for you, Kotay." And he licked his lips lasciviously. 

Chakotay groaned again but wasted no time in straddling Tom so the blond could suck him off. He'd discovered over the last few days that Tom had an incredibly talented mouth, and he was eager to experience it again. Tom sucked Chakotay's cock down his throat, stroking it with his tongue, then met the commander's eyes, letting him know that he wanted him to fuck his mouth. With that permission Chakotay began thrusting in and out of the warm, wet haven of Tom's mouth. Behind him, B'elanna was fast approaching orgasm, and she rode Tom harder and harder till she exploded. 

Feeling B'elanna's slick insides clamp down on him as she came pushed Tom over the brink as well, and the vibrations of his cries made Chakotay erupt too. The three of them disentangled themselves and curled up together with Janeway. Exhausted, they soon fell asleep. 

* * *

The following morning, all four woke up around the same time, and only Chakotay was uneasy. Tom had quickly figured out what the women were up to, and he was more than willing for the four of them to be together. The commander, however, had an unfortunate habit of overanalyzing everything, and he still seemed to be stuck on the idea of Tom _or_ Kathryn despite the women's best efforts the night before to demonstrate that they could make it work with all of them. 

"Chakotay!" Kathryn's exasperation finally got the better of her. "Stop trying to make this difficult. You love Tom. You love me. You like B'elanna. All of us are attracted to each other, and we don't want to choose. Therefore, we will all stay together. I can make it an order, if that would make you feel better." 

Chakotay finally realized how absurd he was acting and grinned. "Only if you officially log that order, Captain, ma'am. I'd like to see you explain that log entry when we get home." 

Kathryn hit him with a pillow. 

"Seriously though," Tom spoke up, "if we're doing this, how are we going to handle it with the rest of the crew? Do we still pretend to be two couples, do we tell the truth, what?" 

"I'm not going to make an announcement if that's what you mean," Kathryn said slowly. "But I have no intention of hiding how I feel about any of you. As far as I'm concerned, the four of us are a family unit." 

Tom's smile wavered slightly, and she remembered that he didn't have the greatest family life growing up. Leaning over, she kissed him gently, leaving him in no doubt that he was loved. Tom smiled at her, his blue eyes completely open and happy. She looked forward to seeing that expression many times for the rest of her life. 

"And to start off on the right foot, I think we should all have breakfast together in the messhall." Everyone agreed, so they got themselves up and ready, noting that they _really_ needed a bigger shower, heading off to the messhall. 

* * *

No one paid much attention when the captain and three of the senior staff came in together, but when the four of them started laughing and feeding each other, some eyebrows were raised. 

Harry Kim in particular, sitting with Seven of Nine, stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe his luck. First Seven decided she wanted him after he'd given up on her and ruined his chances with Megan Delaney, not that he was complaining about the results of that, but now Tom was with B'elanna _and_ Chakotay _and_ the _captain_. Why hadn't he realized that he wanted Tom sooner? Obviously he was open to a relationship with another man, to judge by the way he was nibbling on Chakotay's fingers after the commander fed him a piece of fruit. 

Seven watched Harry carefully, noting his longing looks at Tom. It seemed she would have to do something about this situation. 

* * *

Author Email: [email removed]   
Webpage: [ The Den of Sin](http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S)   
Rating: NC-17   
January 1999   
Disclaimer: The ingredients are Paramount's, but the recipe's mine.   
Note: The first story in this series was my very first fanfic, and I was soon distracted by other fandoms. But now it's _my_ turn to be coerced into doing a sequel. So, Nic, Row, here you go! And thanks to both of you for beta even if I didn't always take your advice. :)   
Story Summary: Take one each of Janeway, Chakotay, Paris, and Torres. Mix thoroughly. Serve hot.   
---


End file.
